Fascination
by crzysndyx
Summary: Natalie is the most popular girl in school, who has an amazing job as a model, she has never cared much about guys, but when a new guy moves to New York from England, things suddenly start to change for her, find out what happens in Fascination
1. Chapter 1

Natalie sighed in exhaustion as she walked down the corridor that led her towards her agent's office only hearing the soft thud of her white material sneakers, she ran her fingers threw her dark brown hair as she pulled open the door, revealing the brightly lit office that her agent worked in,_ "What's so important that you had to call me in at five o'clock in the morning for, on the first day back at school?"_ she sighed making her way over to her agent's desk, before taking a seat in front of her desk. _"come on in, Natalie"_ her agent sighed, as she put down the pen she held in her hand, she looked up at the sixteen year old girl that sat opposite her, she had fine features, with stunning ocean blue eyes, and dark brown hair that had natural blonde highlights threw it, she was the perfect for her job, modelling, _"I needed to talk to you before you left for school," _she said pushing her chair back and standing up, making her way over to the small kitchen that was in the corner of her office, _"coffee?"_ she offered, Natalie nodded in return, as she handed Natalie the steaming, hot coffee she began to speak_ "You know that we have a major photo shoot coming up later this month don't you?" "yes, how could I forget" _Natalie stated, taking a sip of her coffee, _"well I, the company was wondering, if you would like to take the spot of one of the models that has decided to quit" _her agent said , walking back to her desk, placing down the coffee on desk in front of her, _"oh my gosh, really!" _Natalie squealed, "_that would be amazing!" "but there's only one thing you need to know, it's a swimwear shoot, and you'll be with men" _Her agent added, taking a sip of her coffee, _"oh, um, I better check with my parents" _Natalie sighed, looking down at her hands. _"That is completely understandable, ring me tonight when you've talked it threw with your parents," _she smiled, standing up and walking over to the door, pulling it open for Natalie.

It was already nine o'clock before Natalie made it to school, _stupid traffic,_ Natalie thought as she made her way down the corridors that where lined with grey, dull lockers, she stopped at her own, twisting the lock back and forth, and pulling the door open. She grabbed the books she would need for the day and stuffed them in her bag, before shutting the locker door, and walking off to homeroom, she got there thirty minutes late, but she loved it, she loved being centre of attention, she was use to being in it, because she was like a goddess at this school, everyone loved her, especially the boys, but she didn't care much for them, as her job made it too busy to date anyone, but she didn't mind, she didn't think going out with guys where important. She pulled open the door and walked in, to find that homeroom hadn't even started, _"where have you been?" _Her group of friends yelled at her from the back of the room, Natalie laughed, making her way to the back, greeting them all with a hug, _"sorry, I was at a meeting with my agent about a photo shoot and then the traffic was unbearable, where's Mr. Stevens?" _she asked, looking back at her teachers empty desk, "_we don't know," _One of her friends added, Natalie sighed and took her usual seat, just as she sat down, Mr. Stevens walked in the room, _"Sorry I'm late, I had to go meet a new student" _He said smiling, putting his bag onto his desk "_you can come in"_ He added, looking at a person outside the door. Natalie's heart stopped as the new student entered the room, he was the most handsome guy Natalie had ever laid eyes on, and his eyes where to die for, he had piercing blue eyes, that looked grey in this light, and light brown messy hair, he wore a white v-neck shirt, and skinny denim jeans, Natalie could hear all the girls behind her whispering about him, _"oh my god, he is so hot", "I bet he's not from America, he's not like an American guy at all" _Natalie stared at him, he looked over at Natalie, locking eyes with her, she kept the gaze for a few moments, before looking down and securing and piece of her behind her ear, _"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself huh?_" Mr. Stevens said, interrupting the whispers that were going on around the room, _"sure" _The boy said, in a strong but amazing British accent, _"I knew he wasn't American,"_ One of the girls behind Natalie whispered, Natalie couldn't help but laugh a little, the boy looked over at her, as he went on _"As you can probably tell from my accent, I'm from England, London to be exact" _ all the girls were staring at him dreamily, Natalie looked around the room, she was the only one not practically drooling all over him, _"I moved here a few weeks ago, with my family, and yeah" _He continued, _"your name?" _Mr. Stevens asked, looking at the boy, _"oh yeah, sorry, my names Cody" _He smirked, at one of the girls in the front row, who practically fainted, _here for 2 seconds and he's already won the hearts of every girl_, Natalie thought to herself, rolling her eyes, _"you can take a seat behind Natalie," _He said pointing at the seat behind her, Cody made his way down the aisle between the chairs, smiling at every girl as he went past them, as he reached Natalie, he smiled and winked at her, Natalie blushed but quickly regained herself and snorted, rolling her eyes and looking at the board in front of her, Cody chuckled to himself as he took his seat behind her.

Natalie sighed, watching her pen move from side to side as she played with it, she hated Maths, this was the one and only thing she was not good at, she looked up at the clock, _ten more minutes of this hell hole and we are done for the day, _she thought, she looked back at her pen, but let it slip threw her fingers and let it drop onto her open book, sighing again she leaned back forgetting that Cody was right behind her, as there never use to be anyone sitting behind her, she heard a cough from behind her, which made her jump, causing her to look around, she locked eyes with Cody's, _"yes?" _she whispered after a moment _"what?" "nothing."_ he whispered back in his British accent, Natalie sighed, turning back around, only to find the teacher staring straight at her, _"Natalie, Cody, detention after school, today, not a very good start to the new school year, might I say" _The teacher sighed, turning around and writing more questions up on the board, Natalie groaned, slumping down in her chair, running her hands threw her hair. Cody sighed _not a good start to a new school_ he thought, looking down at his book.

Natalie stood at her locker surrounded by her group of friends, _"that new kid Cody is so fucking hot, he was starring at you all day Nat," _One of the girls squealed, smiling over at Natalie, _"I couldn't care less, he got me a detention on the first day of school" _she explained, closing her locker door, _"did you see the way he looked at me?" _another girl said excitedly _"stop being so desperate, it's not a good look for you"_ Natalie said, making her way through the crowd, _"where are you going?" _A girl shouted at her as she walked down the corridor, _"detention" _Natalie yelled back, not bothering to turn around.

Natalie sighed, pulling open the door, and walked in, pulling of her bag, she placed it onto the desk taking a seat. She looked up just as Cody walked through the door, spotting Natalie and he did, smirking he walked towards her, _"leave me alone, I don't want to get another detention because of you" _she spat, looking up at Cody's piercing blue eyes, he chuckled, swinging his bag of the desk beside her and sat down, _"or just come and sit right next to me,"_ Natalie sighed, crossing her arms across her chest, sagging down in her chair. Natalie turned to Cody and was about to start at him, but was interrupted by the teacher who had just arrived _"I don't know what you do in detention Natalie, but in my detentions, people do not talk" _the teacher smiled over at her, causing her to shift back in her seat. _"Much better," _the teacher smiled

Natalie looked up at the clock, she has thirty minutes of hell left, she groaned putting her head onto her desk, she lifted it slowing as she heard the classroom door open, another one of the teacher had come in and was whispering in the teacher that was in charge, _"ok," _he said _"I need two people to go help Mrs. Evans out, cleaning the media room," _Natalie shot her hand up, waving her hand at the teacher, in the corner of her eye, she saw Cody's hand go up as well, _please don't pick me and him, please don.. _but her thoughts where interrupted by the teachers voice, _"Natalie and Cody, get out of here" _he said pointing at Mrs. Evans and the door. Natalie groaned, picking her bag up and swinging it over her should, and started walking out of the class room, with Cody behind her, turning her head to face Cody she whispered _"Why can't you just leave me alone?," _Cody smirked, _"I wasn't the one who picked us," _He whispered back.

_"I'll be back in a few minutes, I need get more spray and wipe" _Mrs. Evans said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, _"so," _Cody said, putting down his cloth, and turned to face Natalie, _"don't so me," _she said, glaring over at him, as she moved between the wall and the side of a filing cabinet. _"be careful there might be.." _but Cody was cut off by Natalie screaming, _"oh my god, oh my god, get it off!" _she screamed, backing out of the cabinet, _"spiders" _Cody sighed walking over to Natalie, _"oh my god, don't kill it! this is a new shirt! I don't want spider all over it" _Natalie screamed again _"relax I'm not going to kill it," _He laughed, walking closer to Natalie, _"stand still will you?" _He sighed, cupping his hands around the spider before putting it on top of the filing cabinet, before turning back and facing Natalie _"better?"_ he asked, looking in her eyes, she looked up at him , she had never noticed how tall he was, it probably was because she had never wanted to stand this close to him before, she being about 5'7 must mean he's at least 6'2, she could feeling him getting closer to her, he moved closer to her, bringing his hand up to her cheek, he pushed her hair behind her right ear, _"wh,what are you doing?" _Natalie stuttered, she was lost in his eyes, she loved how they looked like different colours in certain lighting, _"nothing" _Cody whispered, moving even closer to her, Natalie snapped out of it, and pushed him away _"I think we should get back to work," _ she stated, quickly making her way over to where the cloths where kept, Cody smirked at her reaction, but made his way over back to what he was doing.

_"I'm so sorry I'm late," _Natalie said apologetically, shutting the door of her house and making her way into the kitchen setting down her bag on the kitchen bench, _"I got detention because this guy was talking to me in class," _she continued looking up at her mother, _"that's not like you, you're not usually talking to guys" _her mother said, putting down the spoon she was holding and wiped her hands on her apron, _"It's doesn't matter, where's dad?" _Natalie asked, looking round the open kitchen and living room area, _"he had to work late again tonight, it's just you and me" _her mother smiled, picking up the spoon again and dipping it into the sauce she had in the saucepan in front of her, _"he's never home anymore," _Natalie sighed, sitting down at the kitchen bench _"he's really busy sweetie, he sends his love" _Her mother smiled, taking out bowls and placing the on the bench beside her, _"so what was the meeting with your agent this morning about?" _her mother asked, looking up at her daughter, _"oh, he wanted to ask if I was up for replacing an swim suit model in their photo shoot this month," _Natalie said, taking the bowl of food her mother had handed her, _"oh, Nat, I don't think you're ready for that sweetie, not if your posing with guys that is," _her mother sighed, taking hers and sitting next to Natalie, _"I know, I don't really want to do it anyway, plus we have a school trip to England that week for the whole week," _ Natalie smiled taking a mouthful of her food, her mother smiled, _"I'd rather you go to that instead of that photo shoot, anyway I'll call your agent tonight and tell him," "thanks mum" _Natalie smiled

Natalie grabbed her computer and dragged it towards her, lifting it up, she quickly pulled the blanket covers over her before setting the laptop down on her lap, she opened facebook, checking her messages, notifications and noticed she had a new friend request, clicking on it she smiled looking at the name, but quickly snapped out of it and shut her laptop and put it on her bedside table, _you have to stop thinking about him Natalie, he's just some jerk of a guy who's probably just a low life player, teasing her _she told herself, before pulling up the blankets and turning the lights off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Natalie's house_

The warm sun shinned through the small gap the curtains didn't quite block out, Natalie yawned, covering her face from the blinding sun that shone onto her face, she groaned, turning over onto her side, she reached over and grabbed the clock that sat on the corner of her bedside table, holding it to her face she read, _6:30am_, she groaned slamming the clock back down, pushing the soft, warm blankets off of her petite body. She made her way towards her cupboard, she pulled the door open, relieving a walk in closet, full with designer clothes and shoes, of course she was a highly paid, famous Model, she needed these things, as she walked into the cupboard, she looked around, trying to find something to wear, something amazing as always. After a few minutes of looking around she decided, she grabbed washed out pale blue Armani Jeans, a floral flowing singlet, and to finish of the look she grabbed black peep toe heels. She walked over to her bathroom and placed the clothes on the side of the bench, and the shoes on the floor before taking off her clothes and hoping into the shower, feeling the hot, steamy water fall onto her.

She reached her hand out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, making her way to her mirror, before pulling it open and grabbing her makeup. Slowly she applied her makeup carefully, trying to make it as natural as possible, she hated it when girls slathered their faces with gallons of foundation, eyeliner and covered their eyes with tons of eye shadow, she loved the natural beauty look, nothing but a tiny bit of foundation and natural eye shadow. She grabbed her clothes carefully sliding the shirt over her head careful not to mess up her makeup.

She made her way down the stairs of her house and walked into the kitchen, as she walked in she saw that her mum and dad had already left for work, _looks like its just be again the morning, like always, _she thought to herself she pouring herself some coffee that her mum and dad had left her in the machine and grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it before sipping the coffee she held in her right hand.

_Cody's house_

Cody woke to the blaring beep of his alarm clock, groaning he reached his hand and slammed down on the top of the clock, making it shut off, he threw off the covers and made his way over to his cupboard, pulling the drawers out and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it over his head, as well as a pair off skinny jeans, he made his way to his bathroom, grabbing his cologne and dapping it onto his neck.

As he dragged himself down his stairs, he was greeted by his mum _"morning sweetie" _she smiled handing him some coffee and a plate of food, _"morning, thanks mum"_ he smiled back at her, sitting down and starting to shovel the food from his plate down his throat.

Natalie walked down the school hallway, being greeted by people as she went, she waved back at them and smiled, every single time, as she made it to her locker where her group of friends where already waiting for her, she was already tired of school, _"Nat!" _they yelled running over to her, _"you look so pretty today Nat" _one of the girls said, smiling at her Natalie thanked her, making her way pass them and to her locker, _"have you heard that the new guy, Cody, is coming with us to our trip to London," _one of the girls squealed, jumping up and down, Natalie felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of his name, _"Nat, you ok?" _one of the girl asked her, starring at her concernedly, Natalie suddenly thought of the look she must of had thinking of him, she quickly snapped out of it, smiling she added _"I'm fine, thanks" _throwing her books she didn't need into her locker and taking out the books she would need, closing her locker, she turned around and lent on her door, _"Cody added me on facebook last night"_ A girl with blonde her and green eyes smiled at the group, _"do you think that means he likes me?" _she asked, looking over at Natalie, Natalie felt her stomach twist, she had never felt this way before, _am I jealous over him adding Sarah as well?_, she thought to herself, she was interrupted by another girl, _"he added me to, I think he's just adding everyone in the class," _the girl began, looking over at Sarah, who sighed and looked down at her feet. Natalie looked to her left as she heard a familiar English voice calling her name, it's was Cody, he looked even more handsome than he did yesterday, if that was possible, he had messy hair like he had just woken up, but she loved that, she stopped disgusted about what she was thinking, about him, _I hate him _she told himself, as Cody made his way through the crowd towards her and her group, everyone started panicking, asking if they looked alright, and if their hair was perfect, as he reached Natalie he was greeted by seven other girls as well, Cody smiled at them, but looked at Natalie, _"can I just ask you something, Natalie?" _he asked, _"uh, fine if you have to, I'll see you guys at class," _She said, following Cody as he left the group.

_"where are.."_ Natalie started asking as she was pulled by the wrist into a deserted classroom _"going."_ she finished, looking around the room and then back at Cody, "_What? are we doing in here?" _ She asked looking up at Cody, _"I needed to ask you something,"_ Cody said, look at her in the eyes, _damn him and his amazing eyes _Natalie thought to herself, she looked down and turned around and sat down on the chair that was behind her, _"continue" _she smirked, Cody sighed, taking a seat beside her and pulled his chair closer to her, he looks up at her, causing her to look into his eyes, _"why didn't you accept my friend request?"_ he began, _"oh my god, is that why you dragged me in here? just to ask me that?" _she laughed, she looked at him, she thought she saw a hit of sadness in him, but if there was it was quickly hidden by a smirk that swept across his face, he moved closer to her, putting his hand on her neck and then ran his fingers threw her hair, Natalie was shocked, this is the second this week he had done something like this to her, he moved his face closer to her, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, Cody pulled away and chuckled _"you are too easy to tease, Natalie"_ he said standing up and pulling his bag over his shoulder, _"I'll see you in class"_ he laughed, making his way to the door, leaving Natalie sitting there shocked about what he just did to her.

Natalie made her way to class, and to her usual seat, _"what did Cody want to talk to you about Nat?" _Sarah asked her curiously, _"uhh, just about the London trip on Friday, he wanted to know what we were doing there," _she lied smiling, but Sarah seemed to believe her as she left asking anything else, Natalie saw Cody enter the room, she turned to Sarah, _"so you excited about the London trip?" _Natalie asked smiling, Sarah looked at her shocked, Natalie never started a conversation ever with anyone, _"uh yeah, I've never been to London," _Sarah smiled quickly tucking pieces of paper into her folder, _"you're going to love it, even if the plane ride is 8 hours long," _Cody added just as Natalie was about to speak, Natalie turned around and faced the board, totally ignoring Cody, which made him smirk at her reaction, Sarah smiled, _"maybe I can ask the teacher if we can sit together on the plane and you can tell me about what it was like when you lived there," _She smiled over at Cody, _"I'd like that" _Cody said smiling back at Sarah, Natalie's heart sunk, he was just playing her, he didn't care about her or how she felt, this was just a game to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie pulled her two suitcases behind her, making her way into the lobby of the New York airport, she stopped and looked around for her class, she saw hands waving about in front of her, and girls running up to her, _"Nat! your late!" _one of the girls screamed at her, taking one of the suit cases from her, _"I know, I know, my dad was meant to drop me off, but he had to go to work, so I had to call a cab,"_ Natalie explained as she and the other two girls walked towards the group of twelve other students, _"Natalie, nice of you to join us" _the teacher smiled at her, ticking her off of the list he held in front of him, _"that's everyone, come on let's get signed in and start boarding this plane,"_ the teach said, tucking the clipboard under his arm and picking up his bag, Natalie grabbed the handles of her bags and started walking but was stopped by and a firm grip around her wrist, she looked up startled by the sudden pressure on her wrist, she sighed as her eyes met the piercing blue ones that belonged to Cody, _"let go of me," _ she hissed, pulling her wrist away from his tight grasp, which caused one of her suitcases to fall over, _"here let me" _Cody said as he started bending down, _"no!" _Natalie yelled, bending down and picking it up, _"I can do it myself,"_ she spat, as she continued following the class that was a little ahead. Cody sighed _"Don't worry about her,"_ a voice said behind him, turning around he faced Sarah, who walked towards him, _"we better get going, or they will leave us behind" _Cody joked, walking away after the group.

The teacher held out the fourteen tickets in front of him, _"when I give you these you are not allowed to swap or even change one seat over to what your ticket says, I need you to sit exactly where your ticket says, do you understand?" _he explained, the students groaned in response but agreed to what he was saying, _"good now when I call you name, come and collect your ticket,"_

Natalie picked up her bag from the conveyer belt of the security check, and held her ticket tightly, she still didn't know who else she was sitting with, she knew that she was in a middle seat with Sarah on the window seat, but didn't know who was on the aisle seat, until she heard Sarah behind her shouting her name, _"Natalie! Natalie!" _she screamed running up to her, _"yes Sarah, what is it?" _Natalie sighed, _"guess who's sitting next to you?" _Sarah smiled, _"who, Sarah?" _Natalie asked intrigued, _"that would be me" _a British voice cut in, Natalie turned around to see a smirking Cody, Natalie groaned, which caused Cody to laugh, _"you won't even know I'm there" _Cody said smiling over at Natalie and Sarah. Natalie pulled her bag onto her shoulder tighter and walked over to the others.

Natalie walked down the aisle of the plane, looking around for her seat, spotting it, she noticed Cody and Sarah where already there, Cody spotted her making her way down to them, he got up so it made it easier for Natalie to slide into her seat, Natalie opened the overhead locker and took of her bag and pushed it in, and then walked past him and slid into the seat opposite Sarah, Cody sat down back in his seat and rested his elbow on the armrest next to Natalie, Natalie sighed resting her head back on the head rest, and closed her eyes, Cody looked round at Sarah but still could see Natalie out of the corner of his eye, _"so Sarah,"_ he smiled _"excited?"_ Sarah smiled back at him, _"very, I can't wait to see London, even if it is under a blanket of snow,"_ Natalie shut her eyes tighter but opened them finding Cody leaning over her so that he could talk to Sarah, Natalie pushed him back so that she could reach the earphones that where located in the back pocket of the seat in front, she unravelled them, and plugged them into the socket, and started browsing through the movie list.

Half way through the plane ride, Natalie paused the movie she was watching and pulled off her head phones, and stood up, Cody pulled his own off and looked at her _"where are you going?"_ he asked, _"the bathroom, why? do you want to come?" _Natalie scoffed looking at him, _"can you move please" _she asked staring at him, he stood up letting her get out and sat back down in his seat, Natalie made her way down the plane and opened the door of the unoccupied restroom, she grabbed a wet towel and wiped her face with it, she hated planes, they made her feel sick, she closed the lid and sat on the toilet, and put her face in her hands.

Cody looked around, _"Sarah," _he said softly, but found that she was so intrigued by the movie she was watching that she didn't notice him talking to her, he sighed and looked down the aisle to the back of the plane, it had been twenty minutes since Natalie had left for the bathroom, he got up and made his way down the plane, and looked to see if any of the toilets where occupied, luckily only one was, he knocked on the door, Natalie lifted her head when she heard the knocking, but didn't say anything, but stood up as the knocking got louder, she unlocked the door and pulled it open, _"what!" _she hissed, but found that it was Cody, _"what are you doing here?" _she asked crossing her arms over her chest, _"You've been gone for ages, plus I needed to go," _he said, _"couldn't you just use the other one?" _she suggested but just as she was saying it a person slipped into the bathroom opposite, _"now I have to use this one," _Cody smiled, _"ok, whatever," _Natalie sighed, moving so her back was against the side or the door, making it easier for Cody to get in, as they were moving past each other the plane gave a sudden jolt downward causing Natalie to stumble into Cody, Cody grabbed her one arm around the waist and one hand on her back, making sure she didn't fall any further, _"you ok?"_ He asked softly, Natalie's stomach twisted into knot by the pressure of his arm around her waist, _"F-Fine, T-thanks" _She stuttered realizing her hands where on his chest causing her to quickly pull them away, taking a step back, she turned around running her hands threw her hair and made her way back to her seat.

Natalie's eyes were forced to open as someone had started softly shaking her, she groaned, sitting upright in her chair. She ran her hands threw her hair and looked at her left shoulder that had a hand placed on it, she looked up and saw Cody looking at her, _"30 more minutes until we land," _he said, Natalie smiled softly _"thanks,"_


End file.
